


The Royal Romance (Liam's POV)

by Vanillabeann



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: But in Liam's POV, Eventual Smut, F/M, Original dialogue to the books, chapter by chapter, characters looks left unsaid, i also added more details, smut comes when smut happens in the books, so you can choose to picture them how you want, the choices are the choices I made though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-03-17 16:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanillabeann/pseuds/Vanillabeann
Summary: Liam never thought about marrying for anyone except his country, but when he meets Riley at his bachelor party in New York, things start to change. He becomes selfish for the first time and actually wants something for his own happiness. Will he marry his true love or will some greater force try to take them down?This is The Royal Romance, but in Liam's POV.





	1. Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I wrote a oneshot for this series, if you want to check that out to get an idea of how I see their relationship. But actually... while writing this, I had kind of an epiphany. I didn't realize how big a little kid Riley is, until I was really taking in their words and writing them down again. I showed it more... And I'm trying to get Liam's thoughts right, but he's a little hard for me for some reason. softer people like that are harder for me to write. It's in his POV, but I cannot write a story that will match up with the exact choices that all of you made, so I did the ones I made. Have fun, and please comment!! I'd love to hear what you guys think! Like seriously, feedback means a lot to me. Okay, bye

Hush fell upon the room as Liam walked into the ballroom with poise and grace. He was trained for this… Liam knew he had to step up to throne once his brother, Leo, abdicated it, and he had been told over and over how important it was to pick the right queen to rule Cordornia with. He had a responsibility to his people, but Liam now knows he has a responsibility to himself, and his own happiness. It’s not just about Cordonia anymore. Because now that he knows what true happiness is, there’s no way he can live without her.

His eyes searched the elegantly decorated room until they fell on the most gorgeous woman he has ever seen. Dressed in red gown that flowed down her body like water and stuck to her hips and curves like a second skin. She was just breathtaking, and Liam meant it in the most literal way. He knew she was the one. He knew he wanted to marry her not just for his own pleasure and love for her, but he also knew she was what this country needed. Riley didn’t beat around the bush, and he knew how well she was with people and building her connections in this country like it was her own. He couldn’t even tell she wasn’t born into this life, and part of Liam felt guilty for pulling her from much simpler times, but he was selfish and he wanted her to himself, so he was grateful that she traveled all this way for him.

He made his way over to who he wanted more than life, and smiled charmingly at her beautiful face. Riley was talking to the other ladies in waiting, which he was happy she had learned to fit in, especially finding such a close friend in Hana. But he wanted nothing more than for her to be in his arms, so a dance seemed awfully fitting without whisking her away and just holding her like he so desperately wanted to do.

“Riley… may I have this dance?”

Her eyes shined at him and she took his hand gracefully with a smile radiating off her pretty lips. “I’d love to.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.” He guided Riley out to the dance floor of the grand ballroom. The orchestra he had tuned out at just the site of her breathtaking form, graced his ears again with beautiful violins and other instruments. Liam guided her through the waltz, her red gown swirling with each twirl they made, and batting at his legs. He liked the feeling. It proved how close she was to him and how he could almost tug her waist against him and slow dance with her head resting on his shoulder like he’s wanted to do so many times in the past.

“To think, a few months ago, I didn’t even know the first steps to a waltz.”

Her smile was just gorgeous, Liam couldn’t get over it. “And now, no one would ever know that you weren’t born into this life.” The thought made him frown like it always has. “I hope you never have cause to regret coming here.”

Liam has to say, her surprised expression was quite adorable and he did feel a little proud for making her show him that face because he feels like it’s always her surprising him all the time.

“Why would you say that?”

Still… the way she doesn’t even realize what she's giving up made him feel special. Like the thought never crossed her mind and like she felt anything was worth it if it meant being with him. That made his frown lessen, but the conversation still made him anxious. “Well, so much has happened and…” The song suddenly slows to an end, and pulls his attention for a moment. Liam’s hand lingers on her waist which he still had the desire to tug against him, with his eyes searching her beautiful ones. “I need to talk to you.” He frowned, anxious about the conversation and what it may bring.

She looked concerned at his expression and squeezed his clothing where her hand was resting. “Is something wrong?”

“It’s been impossible to get even a moment alone with you these last few days, but I need to know—”

“Ahem!” Olivia got both of their attention with a clear of her throat and smiled tightly at them both. “Prince Liam, may I be so bold as to cut in?”

He was upset at yet another moment of theirs cut short, but Olivia was his childhood friend, and his duties as a prince was not exactly welcoming of ignoring one of his ladies in waiting. “Of course.”

“We’ll… talk later?” Riley’s unsure voice called out, and he smiled at her with a firm nod.

“Yes.”

As Olivia and him glide away, he kept his eyes on Riley for a moment, watching as she exits the dance floor and finds Drake to converse with. He noticed Drake’s shocked face at the site of her, but Liam just tried to ignore his jealously and focus on Olivia.

“I hope you're having a great night.”

Olivia smiled that special smile she only seemed to show him and and tightened her hand in his. “I can think of one way to make it better.”

He knows what she’s insinuating, and he feels bad that he can only pick one queen to be, but he only wants one, and he wants one in particular that Liam knows will change his life and country for the better. His eyes glanced over to Riley again at the thought of her, and somehow… seeing the far away look in both her and Drake’s eyes, he knew they were reminiscing in the past and it made him do the same as well. To the time he and Riley had their fateful encounter which changed his life drastically and will continue to change it for the better.

* * *

 

  
It was a few months ago on his visit to the states for his bachelor party. Drake suggested a bar, probably happy to be in America where all the food isn’t fancy and he can enjoy some more hearty cuisine. By the time Liam had made it back from the bathroom, she was already at their table… dressed in her waitress uniform which did nothing for her beauty but she had such a gorgeous face. When she tuned around, Liam couldn’t help but smile at her. “Sorry I’m late. Thank you for your patience Miss…?”

“Uh, Riley…”

She looked cute with her mouth agape like that, and he met it with a grin. “Charmed to make your acquaintance, Riley.”

“Trust me… the pleasure is all mine.” She finally smiled so beautifully at him. “It’s nice to meet you.” Then she looked down at her pad and moved one hand up to brush some hair out of her eyes. “Now let me put your order in. Be right back.”

She walked away, giving Liam time to sit down next to his three friends and relax a bit for his bachelor party. That came up short when Maxwell gave him a sturdy size up, but eventually grinned. “You seem happy.”

“Yes, I’m just enjoying my bachelor party.”

That was partially true, because he suddenly was having a very good time, but he knows one way this trip could have gone better. The evening was full of old stories, laughs and lots of greasy food and whisky, to Drake’s enjoyment. Through the evening, Liam quite enjoyed Riley’s intelligence and sass, and he asked his three friends if it was okay to invite her for the rest of the night, and everyone seemed okay with it, except for maybe Drake who he thought was a little annoyed. But this was his bachelor party and he wanted to invite her for some reason, so he did.

He tapped Riley on the shoulder when she was wiping up a table and smiled when she turned around. “I think we’re about ready to head out. I just wanted to thank you... and apologize.” He reached a hand behind his head to scratch at his neck a bit bashfully before he dropped it back down quickly. “I know we kept you late and my friends can be… demanding.”

“Demanding?” Riley smiled with a dismissive wave. “Nothing I couldn’t handle.”

Liam grinned. “I got the feeling that you could take care of yourself.” Then his smile faltered a bit as nerves started to kick in. “If you don’t have any other plans tonight, maybe I can make it up to you by buying you a drink. We’re about to head to a club.”

“Oh?” Her head tilted to the side with a locket of hair falling over her eye. She quickly brushed it away and stared up at him with interest. “Which one?”

“We were hoping you might have some advice about that. We’re not from around here.”

“Hmm…I recommend going…” she blew out a silent raspberry and looked to the side in deep thought. She was pretty damn adorable. “I would go to a gorgeous secret cove by the beach. Forget the club.”

Liam grinned again. She really was different. “You know… that actually sounds perfect. To be honest, I’m getting a little tired of the usual bachelor party antics.” He took a step back and gestured for her to follow. “Lead the way!”

“Sure!” She still didn’t move forward though and stuffed the rag she was cleaning with in her apron. “Let me finish up here and I’ll meet you out front…”

Oh, how embarrassing… he forget she has to close the place. Maybe if they didn’t stay so late, she could have been done quicker. But he still nodded kindly, and excused himself with the rest of his friends to patiently wait for her to be done. While outside, Maxwell told some story that happened at one of his famous parties. But Liam quickly turned around when he heard Riley clear her throat. And his jaw dropped to the floor. She cleaned up really well, wearing tight dark jeans, a raspberry colored shirt and leather jacket. Just speechless.

“Wow.” Drake’s comment pulled his attention from Riley, and he stared at his best friend in shock. Drake was never one to compliment some random woman like that, even if he didn’t mean to.

“Wow?” Riley raised an amused brow at him.

“I… almost didn’t recognize you.”

“That uniform wasn’t doing you justice.” Tariq said.

He noticed Riley’s eyes on him, like she was waiting to hear his opinion, but Maxwell spoke before Liam could even think of complimenting her. His throat got awfully dry once he saw her.

“Yeah, the waitress is hot.” Maxwell beamed.

That pulled Liam’s attention, making him glare at the youngest Beaumont brother, and clear his throat. “Ahem. Her name is Riley and I doubt she appreciates you talking about her like that.”

“Right. Sorry, Riley.” Maxwell didn’t seem very sorry. “I meant to say you look lovely. Now let’s get this party going!”

“So she’s our tour guide now?” Drake asked.

Technically speaking, yes. Liam really just needed an excuse for her to come so he could get to know her better. The question is why would he put so much effort into a girl who he knows wouldn’t be coming to Cordonia? Was it because she wasn’t fighting for his hand? Because she just thought of him as Liam, the foreigner with an European accent? Either way, he was still happy she was here, but he had to use the excuse of tour guide.

“Riley was kind enough to agree to show us around. She’s doing us a favor, so play nice.”

The short limo ride was filled with Maxwell telling yet another one of his famous stories, but it wasn’t long before they all piled out and made their way to the ocean. Liam was happy when all his friends looked happy with the place, especially drake who looked very at home here. Maxwell was just ready for some fun, and Liam isn’t too sure how Tariq feels about all this sand, but he seemed to be enjoying himself.

“We should build a bonfire.” Drake suggested while quickly searching the beach for any logs he could use or kindling. Yes, Drake would like it here.

“I’m not doing manual labor.” Tariq said.

“Sorry, I forgot who I was talking to.” Drake sighed with an annoyed expression. “What I meant was I’ll go build a bonfire.”

“This place is awesome!” Maxwell started to unbutton his pants, for some reason skipping right over his shirt. “Skinny dipping!”

“Keep your pants on, Maxwell!” Tariq ran after him.

“Thank you for bringing us here.” Liam turned towards Riley and smiled at her for the who knows what time tonight. “I can tell the guys are enjoying themselves already.”

“I bet you’re used to putting everyone else first.”

A breeze picked up around them just as she looked at him, her hair batting in the wind and laying all over the place. Once it died down, she continued to stare at him, like her eyes could see his deepest secrets that nobody else has managed to know.

“And why would you say that?”

“I can tell. I’m good at reading people.” She ran a hand through her hair to fix it, her eyes still staring right through his act. “No, forget about your friends. What about you? Do you like it here?”

“I love it.”

It was true and she seemed happy with that, moving her gaze back out to the water to stare at the seemingly endless ocean. “It’s my secret spot so I’m really trusting you.”

“I’ll do my best to be worthy of that trust.” She met his gaze with another beautiful grin, but he remembered something that came with being on the beach. “Though there’s just one problem… How am I supposed to buy you that drink?”

“You’ll think of something. Or maybe you’ll just keep owing me.”

Well then he better think of something because he probably won’t ever see her again after this. “Fair enough.” The idea of never seeing her again put a little damper on his mood. “So what should we do?”

“We should…” her eyes glanced at the ocean, seeing Maxwell and Tariq splashing around, then moved over to right. “Climb up that cliff!”

“Way up there?”

His surprised face made her giggle. “Try to keep up!”

Then she ran towards the cliff, kicking up sand along the way, then finding foot holes to scale up the face. Liam ran after her, laughing all the same and following her all the way to the top. She huffed something once she got there, then extended her hand out to pull him the rest of the way. Her hand was so small, but sturdy, like she’d be there when he needs her. “Thanks.”

They look out at the view, the ocean waves silent to their ears, but making him appreciate the scene before him. The sky was beautiful… he could see the stars and how many there were.

“What do you think?”

“Huh?” He asked rather unintelligently and stared at her with furrowed brows.

“The view. Worth the climb, right?”

“Oh,” Liam grinned. “Definitely.” They both looked back out at the ocean again, watching the moon dance on the waves and wind shift the clouds above. Liam turned to the side when he noticed Riley shiver, and he frowned. “Cold?”

“Maybe just a little...” Her voice trembled.

“I see the guys got the bonfire going. Let’s head back down and warm up.”

They both got comfortable in the sand, the warm heat filling Liam’s soul and keeping him toasty. Riley visibly warmed as well, and he had the desire to wrap his arm around her, but he kept his head level. Drake, Maxwell, and Tariq were plying nearby in the water, so it was just the two of them close and getting toasty.

“Tonights been quite the adventure…” He sighed. “I never thought my night out on the town would end up like this. You’re really something else, aren’t you?”

Riley laughed. “I’m going to take that as a compliment.”

“Believe me, it is. Spending time with you tonight has been the most fun I’ve had this entire vacation.”

That made her frown a bit and look up at him with a sad expression. “I guess that means you haven’t really been enjoying yourself very much.”

“It’s been wonderful, but there’s something missing.” Liam sighed yet again and looked out to the water with a longing look, the breeze batting against his hair and ruffling in the wind. “I really wanted to do one thing in particular while I was here…”

“And what’s that?”

“It’s… well…” He met her gaze again with a bashful expression. “You’re probably going to think it’s silly but I’ve always wanted to see the Statue of Liberty…” Liam frowned at the thought of it. “It wasn’t really in the guys’ plan, so we just never got around to it. And now it’s my last day here… I don’t mean to sound so ungrateful. It was thoughtful of my friends to throw me this bachelor party. They’ve done their best, but I’m not in the mood to celebrate.”

“Wait a second, it’s your bachelor party?” Her brows furrowed and she suddenly looked a tad bit angry. “You’re pretty flirty for an engaged guy. I don’t think your fiancée would be too happy about that.”

“That’s the funny thing.” He’s sure such a tradition would be odd to an American, but he was suddenly being honest so he wasn’t going to stop now. “I actually don’t know who I’m going to marry yet… Only that I’ll have to pick my fiancée by the end of the year.”

Her brows furrowed. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“The truth is Riley…” He shakily exhaled, but met her gaze fully so she could see his sincerity. “I’m the crown prince of Cordonia.”

All Riley did was blink a bit cutely. “You’re a prince? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Perhaps I should have been more upfront with you…” Especially since she’s taking it rather well. “But I’m not normally allowed to go around without the royal guard, and I was only allowed out on the condition that I keep my identity a secret.” He ran an exasperated hand through his hair and sighed. “Just for one day, I wanted to be free. But I’m very aware I have a duty to the monarchy. I’ve never known anything else.” Then he paused and looked at her curiously. “But what about you? You could be anything, do anything. What drives you, Riley?”

“What I want is to see the world.” Her eyes suddenly shined like she was a little child in line at the store to buy her most favorite toy, and she could hardly stand still. “I’m saving up, but one day, I’m going to see everything. The northern lights, the Eiffel Tower, Machu Picchu…”

“That’s beautiful, Riley.”

It really was and he envied her. She’s just like his brother and Liam envied him sometimes. Being free of the throne and being able to travel wherever your heart desires must be nice. The thought made him look back out to the water, and watch his friends mess around, splashing water at each other and having fun.

“Got ya, Tariq!” Maxwell yelled while slapping water in his direction.

Tariq jumped out of the way, and stomped his foot down in frustration. “I told you, these shoes are leather!”

“Awh, lighten up Tariq.” Drake rolled his eyes. “You’ve got what, a hundred pairs?”

“Looks like your friends are having fun...”

It seemed Riley was watching them as well. “Good, I’m happy for them. They deserve to have fun.” Then he looked down at the fire sadly, hand moving side to side against the warm sand from the flame. “Tomorrow, it’s back to Cordonia for the start to the social season.”

“But it’s not tomorrow yet.”

He popped his head up. “What are you suggesting?”

“You said you wanted to see the Statue of Liberty.” She raised a brow like she was daring him to deny it. “Let’s do it! I know a place where we can catch a boat tour! Best view in town!”

“Right now?” He gestured to the moon which was high in the sky. “But it’s way past midnight. Won’t all the tours be closed?”

“Oh… right.” Her lips jutted out in a pout. “I forgot how late it’s gotten.” But then a huge smile broke out on her lips, and she pulled her cellphone out. “In that case, you’re lucky. I can call in a favor.”

“A favor? And just like that you can get us on a tour boat after midnight to see the Statue of Liberty.” He said the whole line to make sure she understood what she said she could do, but Riley just shrugged a bit dismissively like it didn’t matter either way.

“Well, maybe a few favors, actually, but I have some friends who owe me.” Then she turned to him and smiled big. “It won’t be easy but I know this is important to you so... let’s go!”

“Right now?”

“It’s only getting later every minute we wait.” Her brow ticked like she was getting impatient, before she gestured a hand to his friends in the water. “Besides, it looks like the guys are busy enough. I bet they won’t even notice you’re gone.”

“You’re not going to take no for an answer, are you?”

“Nope.” She placed both hands on her hips and smiled triumphantly like a kid who just made a basket after trying for 20th time.

Liam sighed a bit amused but put both hands up. “Then I happily surrender to your demands.”

* * *

 

A short while later, they both stood at the docks while overlooking the city skyline. It was gorgeous. New York City was truly the city that never sleeps with all the lights lit up and the beeping of car horns.

His gaze moved downward to stare a Riley’s pretty face who still looked quite pleased with herself, even if Liam can’t believe that this is actually happening.

“And here we wait.” She announced matter of factly with her hands still held on her hips.

Liam couldn’t help the amused smile on his lips. “For?”

“A magical boat I’ve summoned just for you.” She’s flippin adorable.

“Not a bad view.” He stared at the skyline for a moment before his eyes flickered over to Riley again. He likes this one better.

“Now, “Riley turned her gaze to him and grinned. He couldn’t help but smile back. “I’m dying to know why you’re so eager to see the Statue of Liberty.”

He thought it was obvious. “Can’t you guess?”

“Because she symbolizes freedom?”

Liam nodded, staring out at the water with a faraway gaze. “Freedom is something I’ve always wanted. But I’ve always known that my role would require me to give up much of what I desire.”

“You’re the prince. Can’t you do what you want, at least some of the time?”

“As a member of the royal family, my actions reflect on my house and all of Cordonia.” His eyes found hers again and he looked at her seriously. “It’s something I’ve never been allowed to forget. No matter how bad I may want to.”

Like now… he wants nothing more than to act on these blooming feelings for the woman in front of him, but his better judgement was getting in the way. He can’t. He can’t have a rendezvous with an American girl he just met. But that doesn’t mean these feelings of longing aren’t there. He wants to hold her, touch her… he wants to learn everything about her. Liam wishes he could forget his responsibilities and just run away from it to get to know this girl. He wishes he could do so many things with her, but he cares too much for his people. He won’t put them in danger. He won’t let another son of the king advocate the throne again. Cordonia needs him. Even if he feels like he needs Riley, Cordonia is more important than himself.

“Liam…” Just then, Liam heard the blast of a horn. Looking out, he sees a nice tour boat approaching. “There’s our ride!”

It’s hard to believe this is actually happening, but there they are, standing on the deck of a private boat tour to see the Statue of Liberty under the stars and moon. She’s really something else.

“Part of me didn’t think you’d pull this off.”

“You didn’t think I could pull it off?” She held her chin high in defiance like she took it to heart. “You just don’t know me very well.”

“You’re right.” Liam chuckled. “But I’d like to fix that. You’re fascinating Riley.” He smiled at her so softly and leaned against the side of the boat so he was closer to her face. “Why are you doing this for me?”

“You seemed like you needed it.” She said it like it was obvious.

“That’s… so sweet of you.” He was a little shocked. “To be honest, no ones ever done anything like this for me before.”

“Really?” Now it was Riley who was shocked. “Come on, you’re a prince. I bet people do things for you all the time.”

“I do get all the perks that come with being royalty, but no ones ever seen me as just… me.” He stared at her seriously and held himself back from brushing the hair out of her eyes. “No ones ever listened to me the way you do. No ones ever come up with a spur-of-the-moment plan to make my dreams come true.”

“Liam…” she was breathless for a moment. “What else do you dream about?”

“Finding someone. Someone who can be the queen that Cordonia needs.”

“And… also someone you fall in love with, right?”

Liam shook his head. “That’s never been part of the criteria the Cordonian Council uses.”

The boat slowed to a lower speed, and it made him turn his head as the mists of the harbor parted. In the distance, the Statue of Liberty appears. Liam can feel Riley’s eyes on him, but all he can do is stare. He’s speechless. She's… just gorgeous. Everything he wants to be is that statue. Free, but proud. Proud of his beautiful country.

“So? What do you think?”

“Magnificent.” He still couldn’t look away. “I’ve heard that art has meaning because of what it makes the viewer feel. Whether it’s ink splatters on a canvas or the ceiling of the Sistine Chapel, it only matters if it moves you.”

“And?”

“And right now, looking at this view with you,” he finally tore his eyes away from Lady Liberty to gaze at Riley. “I feel like anything is possible. Thank you for this moment Riley. This feeling… this means more to me than you could ever know.”

“Liam…” Riley breathed.

“I want you to know I admire you. Your adventurous spirit, the way you follow your heart.”

“You can live that way too.” She took a step closer, and Liam hadn’t even realized he had been moving closer until he also took a step.

“If only. My whole life I’ve prepared myself to do what’s best for Cordonia.”

“Well we’re not in Cordonia now.”

It’s like she was trying to give him excuses stay or at least do what Liam so desperately wanted to do. Her voice was a whisper as she looked up at him, and he drew his hand out to touch her cheek. Before Liam every realized it, Riley’s lips were on his passionately. He held her in his arms while he could and closed his eyes with their lips locked. All too soon though, Riley pulled away, and he rested his forehead on hers while he stared into her eyes which twinkled with mirth.

“You’re full of surprises, aren’t you?”

She smiled playfully. “I try.”

“I’m glad to have met you Riley.” He kissed her one last time for good measure, then pulled away completely with his hand holding her small one. “I’ll never forget this night.”


	2. Welcome to Cordonia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh this could have been done a lot sooner. I just read the first chapter of book three and was motivated to write this again. Since I have to reread the story, I didn't touch chapter two until I was ready to start writing it, which was tonight. But then when I was reading the chapter and screenshoting everything they were saying, I realized that Liam didn't even talk this chapter so I had no actual quotes for him to say. I could have written this a while ago because it's all Liam's thought and a conversation with Drake. Plus... I may have added so smut ;) lol sorry about the long wait. Have fun

Liam had to say he was rather disappointed after he left Riley tonight. He can’t place why he liked her so much— no, he actually can. It was the way she treated him like a normal person, like he wasn’t the crowned prince of a foreign country. Riley allowed him to vent and say selfish things he never told anyone before. He was a prince… he could not complain about his needs as a human. Even princes need to be selfish, and she just allowed him to be. She listened to him, she noticed things that nobody ever noticed before. Like with the Statue of Liberty… he was upset about not being able to see a monument he would like to convey to his people, and his friends didn’t notice. They didn’t notice how he was sad and not really in the mood to celebrate. They just looked past something that she was able to see with just one glance.

Liam doesn’t know how she does it, but she just has this way with people. She can do things he never thought was possible, like taking him to see what he wanted to so badly. She whisked him away, managed to get a boat to see her and he did. He got to see the Statue of Liberty and all her patriotic glory. He felt something seeing her there with Riley. The Statue of Liberty is about being free… everything that America represents. The dream to achieve their goal and do anything your heart desires. And being there with Riley while looking at such a empowering monument, he couldn’t help but think that something was going to happen. He just felt like they could make it. He had the desire to just kidnap her and take her to Cordonia. He knew he couldn’t though and then that’s when his princely side came back out again. He couldn’t be with her… he had to be the king he was born to be… or the king he was now going to be since his brother abdicated the throne. He found himself wishing that he could do the same. But that was a silly thought considering he just met Riley that day. But she was everything he inspired to be. She was practically the Statue of Liberty. Riley was a free spirit, doing whatever she wanted. She even told him she wanted to travel and see the world and he didn’t want to hold her back. The throne had so many repercussions and rules. She was too free… he didn’t want to chain her wings and hold her back from everything she aspires to be. He couldn’t take her away from such a free country and dream to see the world. He wouldn’t forgive himself if he took something like that from her. No matter how much he may want to take her back to Cordonia, he couldn’t. He wouldn’t chain her wings and free spirt like the bald eagle her country symbolizes. He couldn’t do that to her and he won’t.

But that doesn’t mean Liam couldn’t be upset about it. He found his dream girl, the girl he never thought he would meet, and now that he’s met her, he almost wishes he never did. But that selfish part of him was holding onto tonight and replaying her beautiful smile like a movie in slow motion. The way her hair was licked by the wind and batted around in the breeze was mesmerizing. He couldn’t look away and he kept his eyes closed just to watch how breathtaking she was.

Yes, Liam was only selfish when it came to her, so he wouldn’t forget her. He wouldn’t wish they never met because he held onto the pure happiness he felt for the first time since he was a child. He could still feel it in his heart. The intense beating and excitement from doing something so thrilling. And they kissed. He would remember what her lips felt like forever… Soft, so smooth, but plump. It was short, but only because he didn’t know if he could hold back with her in his arms. He didn’t want to pull away, but he did. And he told her what he felt. He told her he would never forget her because he wouldn’t. He truly wouldn’t. He would remember how she felt pressed against him and the and the way her arms felt around him. He would remember her lips.. the shape of them and how good they felt against his own. And he would remember her eyes, and the way they sparkled in the moon light, so curious of the world and wanting to experience everything she could. She made his heart do a flip even as he just recalls it. And he would probably find himself doing so forever. Even if she was only in his dreams, Liam would be able to get through this engagement. Because she was his Statue of Liberty. She was what made him feel free and gave him hope.

Sighing, Liam closed his hotel room behind him with poise, and began to strip his clothes to change into sleepwear. He was a little surprised when he heard someone clear their throats and he looked up to see Drake sitting at an elegant desk in the corner of the room with a glass of whisky in his hand. Liam felt a smile tug at his lips. Drake and his whisky. It was like he could do anything if he had a glass in his hand. Or maybe he should say he was no longer motivated to do anything once he had whisky. Liam would honestly feel a strange bit of jealously for his love of the beverage if in fact Drake wasn’t drinking said beverage.

“Where’d you and the waitress disappear to?”

“Her name is Riley.”

Liam’s hands dropped to his side, then he wondered across the hotel room and towards Drake who poured him a shot of whisky in a short glass over one round ice cube. Liam accepted the alcohol beverage and sat down on the bench at the foot of the king sized bed. Drake raised a brow, telling him to continue, so with a deep sigh, he pulled the drink up to a take a sip, and let the smooth, warm beverage slide down his throat and warm his soul. He can see why Drake likes whisky. It has a nice flavor, and it has an addicting warmth to it. But rather than the alcohol, he would just hold Riley and feel the same effects.

When Liam still kept silent, Drake eyed him a bit suspiciously but then suddenly got a bit angry. “Did she change? Was she chasing the crown and now you’re upset? I knew inviting a waitress was of all people wasn’t—”

“Drake.” Liam smiled at him because he knew he cared. He’s just had other girls and people in general chase after his crown and throne, but that obviously wasn’t Riley. He didn’t doubt that at all. “It was actually one of the best nights of my life. I’m just sad I’ll never see her again.” Liam took a moment to swirl the amber drink in his hand, before he brought it up to take a decent sized sip. Just drown in his sadness, he guesses.

Drakes brows furrowed in concern and he set his glass on the desk. “Was she really that great?”

Yeah, Liam supposed to some people Riley is the exact opposite of what they want for him. She was a free spirit… a bald eagle. She says what she thinks and does cute things he finds absolutely adorable. She was the wind. He didn’t think he could catch her… and that’s not the type of person a prince she be with. No, a king. He would be king. But it was what Liam was looking for. She gave him that bit of motivation to keep going. She kept him going. But he was still a crown prince so he couldn’t do what he so desperately wanted.

“She was…” he found himself trailing of, his glass held in his lap and a faraway look in his eyes. “You remember when we were kids? Running away from the palace guards to go play?” Liam paused to make sure Drake was on the same page, then looked back down at his whisky when he nodded for him to continue. “The feeling of fleeing and doing something bad… feeling the breeze ruffle my hair in excitement to when I had no responsibilities. I was just a silly child… I never thought I was going to be king. My best friend wasn’t afraid of anything, and we did all sorts of crazy things.” They both paused to take a sip of whisky, remembering much simpler times. “She makes me feel like that. Like I’m free of being a prince. But it’s like a breath of fresh air because I haven’t played since we were children. She lives in the moment, and it made me feel so… free.”

“She sounds too good to be true.”

“She’s not.” She was just as amazing as he described her, and saying it allowed only made him want to go find her and take him with her… “But I know I have responsibilities. I’m not a child anymore. Though it was fun to be silly again and live with such… freedom.” Because she was the Statue of Liberty. At least to him.

Liam finished his glass of whisky, then stood up to set it on the desk. “I need to pack and take a shower, but you’re welcome to stay and chat.”

“Nah, I’ll head back to my room. I need get ready too.” He raised his glass and drank the rest of his precious whisky then set it back down again. “I’ll see you tomorrow at the mascaraed.” He then stood up and as well and patted Liam on the shoulder blade. “Hang in there. I’ll always be here if you need a break.”

“Thanks,” Liam smiled. “You’re a good friend, Drake.”

Drake just brushed it off like he always does, then left with their two glasses and the whisky he brought over. Once the door was shut, Liam took a moment to lay back on his bed and stare up at the ceiling. His hand instinctively reached up to touch his lips, where he could still practically feel hers on his. He found himself smiling, but his eyes soon got far away again when he realized he wouldn’t ever see her again.

Trying not to think about it, Liam stood up again, and wondered over to the bathroom and turned the steaming water in the shower on. He stripped his clothes, then felt the temperature to make sure it wasn’t too hot. Once good, he slipped in and wet his hair. For some reason, the image of Riley in her tight jeans and leather jacket popped in his head, and his hand instinctively circled around himself. He pumped his length, quickly growing hard with flashes of tonight playing back on his head. He saw her hair dancing in the wind, her bright eyes shining in the moonlight. He heard the crisp jingling bells of her laugh, and panted at the way it made his heart skip. He remembered how gorgeous and breathtaking she was… and the way she made him feel. And he remembered her smile, causing this light to shed on his heart.

Liam leaned one arm against the tiled wall so his hair was in the direct stream of steaming water cascading into his hair, then following the hard lines of his back and chest. Water moved down his shoulder and flowed to his hand, still stroking away to the images of her breathtaking beauty.

“Riley…”

The call of her name did strange things to his insides. He felt his body tense as that wonderful feeling overtook him and pulled the last bit of pleasure out of him. White lines of silk dropped onto the floor, then washed away with the water down the drain. He gave himself a few extra pumps, then released himself with a heavy sigh. He was numb as he went about cleaning himself off along with the rest of his body. He turned the water off with his head lowered then dried off with the fluffy towel on the rack. He quickly changed into his pajamas, then plopped down into bed without even touching the things he had to pack. Liam needed to dream. He needed to dream of her. So he sighed contently and feel asleep, images of the Riley clouding his mind. He felt himself smile as he drifted off, a content feeling making his heart tingle.


	3. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t realize how short these beginning chapters are until I go to write this. I was fully prepared to write the maze scene this chapter, but I guess it’s next chapter lol. I think I’ll update a lot quicker next time. I’m actually behind in book three and havent read it in weeks, but I’m prolly gonna catch up tonight so maybe I’ll feel inspired to write the next chapter. Have fun!

Liam was having a pretty stressful day. It’s nothing he wasn’t used to. When you’re a prince, you become accustomed to busy days and noble men and woman conversing with you on things that doesn’t interest him much. Nobody would have a real conversation with him… nobody was interested in getting more real and meaningful with their conversations. It was all about new projects they started… new business deals they wish for him to know about. Trying to wiggle their way into his connections so they can be on the good side of the soon to be king. That’s why Riley was so different and special. Even though she was a normal American citizen, she didn’t fawn over his status and royalty. She did quite the opposite. Not caring one bit about him being a prince, she asked how he was feeling. She saw through his mask and was able to see how sad he was. She took him to the American monument he had always wanted to see… the Statue of Liberty… and it made him feel free. She was so different and he was upset that he had to let her go, but at least he could hold onto her memory. It was a little bittersweet. It was sweet because he got to spend the evening with such an enchanting and beautiful woman, but it was also bitter because he knew nobody would be able to top how physically and characteristically wonderful and radiant she was. But no matter how bad he may wish to see her and spend more time with her, he knew it was one luxury he didn’t have. People mistake being royalty as something where you can have whatever you please, but it’s really the opposite. Being a prince and soon to be king takes away all those things a normal citizen takes for granted. He couldn’t swoop the enticing woman he met just yesterday, right off her feet and take her out on a proper date to get to know her. Really, Riley had it so lucky. He didn’t want to take her freedom away… her American symbol of the Statue of Liberty. Despite how bad he wanted to get to know her, he couldn’t. He didn’t have that luxury, much to what the people think.

Frowning, Liam dressed himself in his proper attire of his princely suit, adorned with Cordonian metals and a fancy white bow tie. He would be meeting all the ladies in waiting tonight for the start of the tour. He wasn’t all that excited about it, since he already found his ideal woman, but he knew she wouldn’t be under one of those masquerade masks. He would be picking a bride based on who could support and lead Cordonia to a bright future. He would be looking for a Queen, not a wife, with only the future of his country on his mind. Liam thought he was okay with it like this. He thought he had accepted that he wouldn’t be like his brother and marry a woman because of mutual romantic feelings. But with the lingering thoughts of Riley on his mind, it was hard to keep his mind clear of the romantic night he spent with the enticing American woman. Her lips were so soft against his that she sent a spark of electricity down his spine. She was so wonderful, and observant. He knew she touched the people she met, but she also had this adorable silly side that he couldn’t help but chuckle at. She was really cute…

Shaking his head, Liam straightened out his coat while looking in the mirror one last time, before he left his room and made his way down the hall. It seemed he was daydreaming a little too much because the ball had probably already started and he wasn’t anywhere to be found. He smiled and the servants wizzing by him with trays of food and flutes of champagne. Drake suddenly popped into his head at the thought of food and alcohol, and he wondered how he’d do tonight. With only fancy foods and no whisky to be found, he’d be sure to have a rough evening with how protective Drake can be of him. Drake was a commoner so he tended to look at royalty with a more than unappreciated attitude. He knew the woman were only here to be the queen of Cordonia, but Liam personally can’t find fault in that. After all, he knew he wasn’t marrying for love… But he also sees it from Drake’s point of view. There have been plenty of woman who have tried to get to know him with only the title in mind, but Liam still didn’t really take much offense to it. Nobody saw him as just a person. They only saw him for his crown. Riley was the only girl he’s ever met who cared to get to know him and asked about what he was feeling.

Liam mumbled a small curse under his breath and adjusted the cuffs on his suit sleeve. He needs to stop thinking about Riley. There’s no way they could ever work out, and thinking about her only makes him disappointed because he knows he’ll never see her again. The woman of his dreams is gone and there’s not a thing he can do about it. It was frustrating, but he would have to get used to it.

He stopped in front of the door to the elegant ball room, and smiled at the herald. Once he announced his name to the room Liam strode inside, prepared for the influx of people who wish to speak with him. All eyes were on him and he took a moment to look around at the ladies in waiting. He recognized them all even with their masks on, except for one who was dressed in in pure white from head to toe with a beautiful silver mask and a white halo. She was obviously an angel in many ways.

Liam stopped to greet his father before he stepped a little bit always and greeted the other noble men and woman waiting to talk to him. For some reason, he was anticipating when a certain angel would step in front of him. She was accompanied by Maxwell. It seems house Beaumont finally picked their suitor. She must be a remarkable woman if Bertrand accepted her as their suitor.

Once the mystery woman approached, Liam couldn’t help but smile at her. “Hello, you’ll have to forgive me, but I don’t think we’ve met.”

“Oh?” The beautiful woman raised her brows, seeming to be amused. “We’ve actually met once before.”

“Surely I would’ve remembered.” She was so beautiful that he should have remembered her. Through, she did have a voice that sounded awfully familiar and she had the same carefree, yet fun and teasing light about her that reminded her of a certain American… But no. She can’t possibly be Riley. There’s no way she’d come to Europe all the way from America.

“I suppose the mask is doing it’s job.” She touched the corner of the silver mask, then slid her hands down to touch the sides of her silky white gown, hinting that maybe the dress was also helping with her whole ensemble.

“Will you give me a hint?”

She quirked her head to the side and looked up to the ceiling in thought. “You were surrounded by your men…”

“That’s not much of a clue.” She’s being very secretive and he was getting a bit sad if the frown on his face said anything. He had the itching feeling that he knew exactly who she was and he was desperate to know if his instincts were correct.

But she was playing innocent with a beautiful smile on her lips and eyes shining under her mask. “And you owe me a drink.”

Well that settles it. “Riley…” he couldn’t help his big grin and the excitement making his heart pound. She came! She came all the way here for him. His smile was blinding and he stared down at her with such fondness in his eyes. “I never thought I’d see you again.”

“So…” she suddenly got a bit nervous and touched the fabric of her dress while peeking up at him. “This is a good surprise, I hope?”

“The best.” And it really was. He had been thinking about her non stop since last night. He even did something so dirty while doing it. She showed up in his dreams, she clouded his conscious… She was the only girl who’s ever captured his whole mind like this and he couldn’t stop his huge smile. This seriously was the best. “But how did you get here?”

He thinks he knows the answer, at least he thought he did. Maybe house Beaumont wasn’t sponsoring her and they found another way? It just seemed odd that Bertrand would be acceptable to a commoner… an American commoner, being his choice of suitor.

“Maxwell and his brother are sponsoring me. He brought me here to join the other suitors.”

“Really? That’s amazing!” Well, that settles that as well. He wonders if Bertrand was accepting of this. After all, Maxwell has that sort of… reputation that gets him into trouble. But still… the happiness he was feeling is unimaginable. She came to be a suitor. To fight to be his bride and his queen. He was so happy… She must have liked him too. “I can’t believe you came all this way for me.”

“Liam…” she suddenly got nervous again and twitched her fingers on the white gown once more. This was a new environment for her, so he can see how it’d be a bit exciting, but also so new and nerve wrecking. He was a little stressed at his first ball, after all. But she had such a kind smile, and soft eyes which called out to him, making Liam want to touch her. “I know we have something special. I want to see what it can be.”

His heart soared and his smile was almost blinding. “I feel the same way.” Too taken by the situation, Liam reached out to touch her hand, but his guard, Bastien, cleared his throat and sent him a scolding look.

“Ahem,”

It caused Liam to frown and retreat his hand back to his side, no matter how much he wanted to circle it around her waist and pull her close to him. “We’re not in New York anymore, though, Riley. The rules here are different.” He wasn’t trying to scold her, really. He was more scolding himself. He got lost in the moment and did something a prince shouldn’t be doing. He can’t pick favorites, even though it’s clear he already has one. With a sigh, Liam composed the disappointment obviously written on his face, and forced a princely smile at the girl he liked so much. “This entire series of events is set up not just to give me time with my potential matches, but also to give my parents, the Council, and the people of Cordonia time to get to know the future Queen.” He discreetly scratched his thumb nail on his pointer finger to try and relieve the stress he was feeling from telling her this. He hopes it doesn’t scare her away. “From now on, everyone will be watching you.”

“That sounds fun!”

Liam couldn’t help the amused and very unprincely snort he made. This girl was seriously amazing. “I knew you’d be up for the challenge.” He grinned. “I’m sure you’ll charm them just as you’ve charmed me.” But he sighed and looked around the room with a bit of distaste. He wished he could spend all evening with her, but that’s not how this worked. “Unfortunately, the receiving line isn’t the best place to talk. We only have a few more minutes before the next lady arrives…”

“In that that case,” she touched her dress again and looked up at him. “I want to know… How are you holding up?”

The shock on his face wasn’t hidden. This woman was just remarkable. “At a time like this, you’re asking about me?” He smiled at her moved one hand up to bashfully scratch his temple, before he realized what he did and pulled it back down. “That means a lot to me. You really have no idea.” He sighed and looked around the ballroom. “This whole thing…” he gestures around him with his hands. “It’s a lot of pressure, but I knew what I was getting into. The princes of Cordonia can only have so much say over who they want to marry, and I understand why. It doesn’t make it easier, but it’s what I was raised for.” Another lady approached, causing Liam to frown. He still had responsibilities as a prince, despite how he may want to throw them all away. “Sorry, our time is up.”

“I understand. We really aren’t in New York anymore, are we?”

“No,” he frowned. “I hope I’ll see you again later tonight, if you’ll save a dance for me.”

Maxwell ushered her away, but she smiled at him, causing Liam to grin. The next lady approached and he conversed normally, but with new found determination. He had someone to fight for… a lady he wished to be his queen, but it’s really up to Riley and how well she’ll do with the press and other nobles. He had confidence in her though and it was clearly written on his face.

He can’t wait to dance with her later tonight.


End file.
